Gabrial Atanna
Gabrial Atanna was a male from the planet Esseles in the Core Worlds. He served as Esseles' senator in the senates of both the Galactic Republic and its successor state, the Galactic Empire, until Emperor Palpatine dissolved the body in 0 BBY. Retiring to his estate in the city of Calamar on his homeworld with his wife, Atanna spied on Esseles' defense industries for the Rebel Alliance. After Atanna was compromised and arrested by the Empire, Alliance teams were dispatched to rescue him as well as his wife and grandchildren. Biography Gabrial Atanna was a Human male native of the Core World planet Esseles and was appointed as senator of Esseles to the Galactic Republic Senate. In 19 BBY, Gabrial joined the Delegation of 2000 along with a number of senators when they grew concerned of Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine continued his usage of emergency powers, and feared for the future of democracy in the Republic. After the Republic was reformed into the Galactic Empire following the conclusion of the Clone Wars, Atanna continued to represent Esseles in the new Imperial Senate while those he knew were arrested and executed for refusing to submit to the Empire's cause of power in the galaxy. In 0 BBY, Emperor Palpatine dissolved the Imperial Senate, handing control of the Imperial bureaucracy to the regional Imperial governors. Atanna's responsibility for Esseles was taken over by Moff Jander Graffe, who set about replacing the bureaucracy that Atanna had built. Atanna and his wife retired to a suburb in the city of Calamar on Esseles, where the former Senator kept a low profile, avoiding attention from the Empire and local political parties. During this time, he worked as a spy for the Rebel Alliance, secretly passing on information regarding defense industry programs on Esseles. While on an off-world business trip during the First Galactic Civil War, Atanna was compromised and arrested by the Empire. An Alliance extraction team was dispatched to rescue Atanna from Imperial incarceration, while a second team headed to Esseles, where his wife and grandchildren were being held under house arrest at the former Senator's estate. The team successfully rescued the family, neutralizing around fifteen guards and several security devices to do so. Smuggling them off-world was harder, as Esseles Governor Griff Takel had ordered all starships leaving the planet to be thoroughly searched due to Moff Graffe's indication that he would be very displeased if Atanna's family escaped. However, the Alliance team was able to exfiltrate the planet and take Atanna's family to a secret rendezvous point, where they were to be transferred to an Alliance safe world. After the Empire was falling to collapse, Gabrial represented his planet into the New Galactic Republic that was established in 4 ABY after the Battle of Endor. Six years later, Gabrial was present on his home planet when the reborn Emperor Palpatine sent out vast forces to conquer strategic worlds in the Core, one of which was Esseles. Gabrial was killed in the battle, and Esseles was reoccupied by the Galactic Empire until some time after the failure of Palpatine's campaign. Personality and traits Gabrial Atanna was a competent senator, serving in the position as Esseles' representative for two governments. However, Atanna held no loyalty to the Empire and willingly served as a spy for the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Atanna's service to the Alliance was valued, and when he was captured by Imperial authorities, the Alliance devoted resources to rescuing both him and his family. Behind the scenes Gabrial Atanna was first mentioned in Galaxywide NewsNets, which was published in Star Wars Adventure Journal 3 by West End Games in 1994 and written by Paul Sudlow. Atanna was briefly referred to in an in-universe NewsNet article concerning the impact of trade in the Darpa sector, which contains Esseles, following the blockade of Ralltiir. Atanna's only other mention was in the article Into the Core Worlds, again written by Sudlow and published in Star Wars Adventure Journal 7 in 1995. Atanna and his position as a spy for the Alliance are used as a springboard for a roleplaying game Adventure Idea revolving around an Alliance team rescuing Atanna's family from Imperial custody. Appearances * Sources * Category:Agents of the Rebel Alliance Category:Esselians Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Delegation of 2000 Category:Senators of the Galactic Empire Category:Senators of the New Galactic Republic Category:Senators of the Old Galactic Republic Category:Spies